


Blue Grenade

by EfriZ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfriZ/pseuds/EfriZ
Summary: After winning the battle against Frieza. Prince Vegeta soon to be a King of Planet Vegeta (Vegetasei). To strengthen his empire, he gained some allies from different planet and one of them was Planet  Earth. There, he fell for her sparkling blue eyes. But, would she give the same feeling?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 64
Kudos: 87





	1. Victory

**Author's Note:**

> ~Enjoy!

A victory has been announced in the West Universe. Prince Vegeta (Vegeta IV) had defeated Frieza's empire, a cruel tyrant that colonized planets, killed everyone who pissed him off without mercy and the worst was destroying planet that disobeyed his orders. He captured many people from different planets to be his slaves and his weapons, to gain power. All planets must bow before his empire. 

Saiyans as a warrior race from Planet Vegeta who became his weapon for a long time, finally they could step up their destiny in seeking freedom under Prince Vegeta. Within his strength and intelligence, he could win the great battle against Frieza's empire but their race must lost his king (Vegeta III) in that war. Soon, this victory brought him to be the new King of Planet Vegeta as now the most powerfull race in the West universe. 

"Hail to the King"   
Saiyans cheered to their new king. Shouts could be heard throughout the kingdom as a welcome of his returning.

After this news was spreading throughout planets, some of them were happy but some of them worried.They all knew how was Vegeta's cruelty in purging the planet. They just hope that his victory will give better arrangements in the future.

Vegeta IV became the youngest of all the previous king to sit the throne. He was 22 years old at that moment. He had spiky flame hair atop of his head, strong jawline on his face and his deep onyx eyes that looked intimidating. His features looked so young since saiyan's race aged slower.

***

"Good afternoon my lord" Bardock greeted while patting his left chest and then bowed. He was the main advisor from the previous king and still remain the same. Apart from Bardock, there were some people who were sitting near, waiting their turn. They had also assigned some works and needed to report to the king. 

Vegeta who were sitting in the throne, nodded and rose his hand as a sign to continue his speak.

"My lord, I've arranged your visit to Planet Earth tomorrow. I've spoken to the Earth counsellor yesterday and they're welcoming us to talk regarding the arrangements in strengthen our allies" Bardock reported.

"Welldone Bardock. Just prepare the ship and everything I need during the visit. Bring some people with us" Vegeta responded.

"Understood my lord" Bardock replied then left the room.

"Tarble" Vegeta called.

"Yes brother" He answered.

"You will in charge my position as long as I'm away" Vegeta asked.

"And you, Paragus" He turned his head to him.

"You will help my brother in running this kingdom" Vegeta added.

"Will do, my lord" Paragus replied shortly.

After council meeting had done, all the participants leaving the room except Paragus.

"Anything you want to add, Paragus?" Vegeta asked.

"My apologies my lord, I've been thinking about....Ehm....since you have occupied the throne in a while, have you ever thinking in having a consort, my lord?" Paragus asked.

Vegeta sighed "That's not my concern Paragus, I really don't care about it. What I want now is how to strengthen my empire. We never know when the enemy will come and I hate a weakness attach to me"

"Why are you suggesting that Paragus?" King Vegeta added looking at him.

"Ahhh...never mind my lord. I was just wondering" Paragus replied stuttering.

"Now leave!" King Vegeta ordered while waving at him.

Paragus just nodded while bowing then left the room.

***

"So how long it will take to travel to Earth?" King Vegeta asked.

"It will take three days to reach there my lord" Bardock answered.

"Earth will be different from our planet, my lord. Almost seventy percent of the planet were ocean, the nature of this planet was great. But unfortunately, the people of this planet which called as human were a weak race. Theirs were so much lower than us" Bardock informed.

"I've heard that" Vegeta replied.

"However, this race can produce the best technology as long as Frieza took a place. I've never been there but some allies had proved it and I'll do anything to strengthen my empire by their intelligence!" King Vegeta smirked while crossing hands in front of his chest.

***

_Meanwhile on Earth._

"Sir, are you sure that we have to make allies with Planet Vegeta? We just freed from Frieza and as I recalled we've loss a lot of things, also he did terrible things to us, don't you remember?" Tien said blatantly.

"I don't have a choice, Tien. He defeated Frieza. It means that their planet is very powerful now. I just want to save us from being erased. As the councelor of Earth, I need to protect a human race even though we will loss in many things" He sighed replying him.

"I've been dealing with this planetary agreement before, I knew what they can do to us. They are different from us, Tien." Dr. Brief added.

Dr. Brief, a 48 years old man aside as the councelor of Earth in arranging the agreement with some planets also as the head of scientist on Earth. He had a company called as Capsule Corporation, the leading of the technology's company in the world. Having allies with some planets was a secret from public, only some people knew of this. The first allies with Earth was with Frieza which soon discovered as a dictator. He was giving him the worst moment of his life. First time he disobeyed his orders, Frieza killed his wife, Panchy, before his eyes, a few months after the birth of his daughter then threaded him will destroy Earth. After that moment, what he could do was obeying him by creating weapons in order to save this planet.

"Let's just hope that he will give us better arrangements than the previous allies" Dr. Brief said while patting Tien's shoulder.

"Let's go Tien. They will arrive in a few moment" He said to him.

Tien just nodded as an answer with worried face then followed Dr. Brief welcoming the new allies.

***

"Ten minutes before landing, my lord" Bardock reported to him.

"And also the Earth gravity have 10 times lower than ours" He added.

"Hmmph a weak race! If not because of your brain I won't come to this disgraceful planet" Vegeta grumbled himself.

The ship finally entering Earth atmosphere then found the signal that has been sent by Dr. Brief. The ship landed in Capsule Corporation area which was very huge.

This building was connected one to another between the company, laboratory and his own house. There, in front of his massive house, he stood with his trusted assistant, Tien and some staffs behind. 

After the door open, Vegeta walked out from the ship followed by Bardock and some guards to meet the counsellor of Earth, Dr. Brief. 

"Welcome to Earth, King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta" Dr. Brief greeted while bowing, followed by the others.

He smirked "I'm glad finally meeting you....?" 

"Dr. Brief. Just call me, Dr. Brief" He repeated it.

"Well...I'm glad to meet you, Dr. Brief" King Vegeta said.

Then, they came inside in order to speak the arrangements further between them. 

"So I've heard that you've been produced and created some weapon to Frieza before, was that correct?" King Vegeta asked.

"That's right your majesty" Dr. Brief replied.

"Well then, I need you to do the same to us and give better development to it, only to my empire!" He ordered.

"Before agreeing, may I know what will we get in this agreement, your majesty?" Dr. Brief asked.

"I will guarantee the safety of your planet and a worthy compensation, But" King Vegeta paused "If you refused it, I'll destroy your beloved planet" He added threatening.

Dr. Brief inhaled a breath, feeling relieve that he at least was wiser than Frieza even though he still looked intimidating.

"Alright your majesty. I agree to your terms" Dr. Brief responded.

After dealing the agreements between allies, Dr. Brief invited them to enjoy the Earth foods, showing them the laboratory and giving them chambers that has been prepared to rest.


	2. Proposal

"Goddammit!!!" Lazuli cursed herself.

She was driving in her black Audi R8 Spyder about to go back to Capsule Corporation after dealing some matters. Lazuli was 22 years old young girl and independent had been working as Dr. Brief's assistant for 4 years but this year she got fully assigned to take care his beloved daughter, Bulma Brief which stressed her out. She took her cellphone to call Capsule Corp. residence.

"Good morning, Capsule Corporation residence, may I help you?" A voice from receptionist answered her call.

"Could you please transfer to Miss Chichi Mao?"

"Will do ma'am, wait a moment" She replied.

After waiting a moment, a young woman greeted her.

"Hello, Chichi speaking here" Chichi answered the call.

"Chi, it's me Zuli" Lazuli said

"Hmmm something bad happens again?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah! The teacher just called me that she was not in her class again!" Lazuli said in annoyance.

"Believe me! I prefer working a lot with Dr. Brief rather than taking care this little bitch!" Lazuli added.

Hearing her friend complained too much about her made Chichi laughing. She knew well how naughty Bulma was towards his father's employees. Chichi started work at Capsule Corporation since Bulma was a baby. She became a nanny to her, preparing meals and her needs. After Dr. Brief losing his wife, he entrusted Chichi to take care of her. Bulma was like a young sister to her.

Chichi was 25 years old young woman who dedicated her life in working. Since became an orphan at the young age, she tried hard to get a job. Luckily, she met Dr. Brief which later helped sorting it out. He was like a father figure to her and made her respecting him so much.

"Don't laugh at me, Chi! I'm serious!!! Lazuli mumbled.

"Okay...okay....But why you left her anyway? You should stay closed to her?! You know she could do anything, right." Chichi asked.

"Well, I have a date this weekend, Chi. I need to buy a dress before. I thought she would be fine for a moment since I just left for an hour" Lazuli explained.

"Wow!! You have a date?? Who's the guy??? Chichi asked curiously.

"It's Tien" Lazuli replied blushing.

"Please don't tell anyone yet, Chi! Since this is our first date" She added.

"Oohhh.....Congratulation, Zuli! Don't worry I can keep a secret and you guys look compatible anyway" Chichi cheered happily. 

Lazuli just hummed then asked her  
"Back to Bulma. Is she home now?"

"I'm not sure, Zuli but don't worry I'll check her out. You know well where is her favourite place to go" Chichi said smirking.

"Daddy's Laboratory!" Both of them sighed, laughing together.

"Thanks, Chi" Lazuli said.

"My pleasure" She replied then hung up the phone.

***

Dr. Brief had his own laboratory beside the massive one. It usually used it to do his secret project. His daughter was smart kid. She got his intelligence and loved to spend her times in this lab. At first Dr. Brief kept secret about some projects in this lab but after knowing how genius she was, he gave her full access and sometime asked her opinion about some projects. She liked to invent things like her father. Last time, she made her own smart watch at this young age.

Bulma chuckled herself while sitting on her father's chair tried to make some blueprints, "She must be pissed off now".

After her father told her a story about the legend of magic balls a while ago. She got excited to create a radar who could find them. Even though Dr. Brief himself wasn't sure about that but he kept supporting her daughter's desire. Suddenly, her focus got distracted after she heard her stomach rumbling "Hmmm I think I need to grab some foods first since I only got a sandwich this morning" Bulma mumbled herself.

***

"So how's the foods, your majesty?" Dr. Brief asked the king.

"Well it's was pleasant but not as pleasant ours" King Vegeta denied after finishing many bowls.

"Anyway, I need to go to bathroom, could you tell me where is it?" King Vegeta asked.

"I can take you, your majesty" Dr Brief offered.

"I'm not a child who need a help just to go to bathroom! Just tell me where is it?" King Vegeta replied with annoyance.

"A..a..alright your majesty, the bathroom was on the corner after my lab. Just turn left from this door then turn right and straight forwards on that corridor up to the corner." He explained

King Vegeta got up from the dinning table, left Bardock and Dr. Brief over there. Meanwhile, Bulma who felt hungry and was just about to leave the room to go to the kitchen, she saw a man from a distance walking towards her. 

"Who's this freak guy? Wearing odd costume and a...cape??" Bulma mumbled herself frowning.

"Is he an actor who played a superman or something??" She wondered.

"But why still wear it over here...He must be so obsessed!" Bulma chuckled.

"Who's this child? Why she laughs by herself? And...her eyes match with her hair with aquamarine, so strange...but beautiful!" King Vegeta wondered from the opposite direction but then he just passing her without a word.

Bulma who were standing in front of the door got annoyance being ignored.

"Hey you!! She shouted while pulling his cape from behind.

King Vegeta stopped his step, smirking then turned to look at her.

"Yes child! What is it!" He spoke with a clear heavy tone.

"You should greet at me! Say hi or something. Don't you know who am I? And don't call me a child! I'm not child anymore, I'm eight!!" Bulma pouted.

"I don't need to greet you and I don't care who you are! You should fear me child because I'M THE KING OFF...."

Before King Vegeta finishing his words, a loud laugh came from Bulma. She remembered her thought about him before and proved to be true. How obsessed he was!

"Well alright...alright" Bulma interrupted him, chuckling.

"Nice to meet you freak guy! I'm Bulma by the way" She said it while running away and sticking out her tounge to him.

King Vegeta who was standing, shocked with her reaction. Never in his life being laughed by his people. How dare this child did that to him.

"If you not a child, I already blast you from this existence!!!" He grumbled to himself with wide eyes while clenching a fist then turned his way back to the bathroom, "Arrghh!!!"

***

"Chichi...could you please make me some fried rice...I'm so hungry" Bulma asked from the distance.

"Bulma...why you always left school! Don't you know how worried Zuli over you? She just called me before." Chichi turned to look at her from the kitchen while crossing her hands.

"Sorry...but you know that I don't like it. I've been mastered the lessons. I've read all the books in that class." Bulma explained.

"I know Bulma...that you are smarter than others. But you know why your daddy keep asking you to go to school. He wants you to make some friends there." Chichi explained calmly.

"But they are boring" Bulma answered flatly.

Chichi just sighed then back to make chicken fried rice to her.

"Anyway where is daddy, Chi?" Bulma asked.

"He is with his guest Bulma. Now they're in dinning room having lunch." Chichi replied

"Aahhh okay" was her response.

***

After finished eating, Bulma went straight forwards to her father's lab. From the corridor, she saw his father from a gap of the door inside the lab. Without hesitancy, she run towards him and shouted "Dad!" Bulma hugged his father. After a moment, she realized that his father wasn't alone.

"Why this freak guy here dad?" Bulma asked blatantly while raising her eyebrow.

"Bulma!" Dr. Bried said in anger.

"How many times I told you to respect our guest! Please have a manner! Now leave me, I'm still having important meeting" Dr. Brief snapped.

Bulma shocked listening how angry his father. Never in her life she got scolded like that. She was silent with a teary eyes then ran leaving his father.

"My apologies with my daughter's behaviour, your majesty" Dr. Brief begged.

"So she's your daughter huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, your majesty. She is my only child" He answered.

"I know that her behaviour sometimes intolerable but she's smart kid" Dr. Brief added.

Vegeta just smirked remembering rude words that she had said to him.

"She is so challenging. I wonder what she will become when she grown up" His thought came into his head.

"It's alright." King Vegeta replied to Dr. Brief.

***

The next day was the last day of King Vegeta and his men visited Earth. It was great things that the agreements ran well from both side. King Vegeta followed by his advisor Bardock gave a farewell to Dr. Brief while his men waiting on the ship.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" was Dr. Brief last words

King Vegeta just nodded then said something surprising, "Dr. Brief...I'd like to consort your daughter." 

Bardock who was near the king couldn't believe what he just heard nor did Dr. Brief.

"My lord?" Bardock was about to interrupting, but King Vegeta rose his left hand stopping his words.

"My apologies your majesty, I really appreciate your intention. But this couldn't be done!! She's still a child!!!" Dr. Brief rejected with angry tone.

"I didn't ask for now but I'll come back to take her in ten years" He paused a moment "And if you reject my proposal....you know the consequences!" King Vegeta threatened while smirking.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Dr. Brief" Was his last words then he left Dr. Brief stunning.

"Keep this thing secret from my people" King Vegeta turned to look at Bardock on their way to the ship.

Bardock just nodded then continued his way to the ship following his king.


	3. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to let you know that Paragus only have a daughter instead of a son. Then, Goku wasn't sent to Earth. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Lemon

_10 years later._

"Father! I've been trying to seduce him all these years but he still never sees me! What's on his mind was training...training and training!!" Briana screamed at Paragus, her father.

"Beside...I think I like someone else" She added.

"No you can't! You must be with the King. You must be the Queen of Vegetasei!!" Paragus ordered.

"Keep seducing him! I already talked to the council about this. I'll find a way to make you both mate." He added then left Briana's room.

*** 

"Hi babe" Yamcha called on the phone.

"Yamcha!! Where have you been!!? It's been a week no call or text!" Bulma said in annoyance.

"Sorry babe...my team needs to practice harder since we lost in the last game" Yamcha stated.

"Wanna have some dinner tonight?" He added.

Suddenly her anger gone away and smiled "Hmmm alright! What time you gonna pick me up?"

"Be ready at 7 PM okay" He replied.

"Okay" Then the call was ended.

On that Saturday afternoon Bulma turned into a happy mood after receiving the call. She got excited to have a date on the night. Bulma met Yamcha 2 years ago. At that time, after she created the radar to find the magic balls, she started the adventure and met Kuririn and Oolong which later on brought them into friendship. On the way to find those balls, she met Yamcha and she fell in love with him. Yamcha was a bandit but after had a relationship with Bulma Brief slowly he got better and a brilliant career as a baseball's player. Now he becomes the captain of the team!.

"So he called you?" Zuli asked.

"Yes! And we will have a date at seven" Bulma replied cheerly.

"Just be aware Bulma, remember he was neglecting you a week and not just this week" Chichi interrupted them from behind.

"Chichi was right especially after he became a captain of the team" Zuli added.

"Just never believe in a man a hundred percent, B!" Zuli said in annoyance.

"Zuli...Yamcha is not Tien. I love him okay!" Bulma replied.

"Whatever" She sighed.

"Thank you" Suddenly she embraced Chichi and Zuli "I know you guys concern about me but please let me be" Bulma put smile to them.

***

Yamcha picked up Bulma and went to Sushitei, the best shushi restaurant in West City. 

"Ooh Yamcha! This is my favourite! You know me so well!" Bulma said.

"Of course babe. You deserve the best!" Yamcha winked at her then pulled her in his embrace entering the restaurant.

"I've reserved the table also with the perfect view" He added.

"Ohh thank youuuu" Bulma said while kissing his cheek and he blushed.

Both of them enjoyed the foods when suddenly a girl came interrupting them.

"Oh gosh you must be Yamcha the captain!" The girl amazed.

"Yes I am" Yamcha replied.

"I'm your fan. I love the way you play. It's incredible!" She adored. "May I take a picture with you?" 

"Sure" Yamcha smiled happy. 

Watching that moment turned Bulma in jealousy. She was sitting in front of him suddenly being ignored where his attention was with that girl. After the girl left, Yamcha saw Bulma's face who already turned red in anger.

"I wanna go home, NOW!" Bulma said then left the chair rushing out.

"Babe wait! Come on she's just a fan of mine" Yamcha tried to chase her. But Bulma kept walking.

Yamcha then grabbed her hand from behind than pull her into his hug. 

"I'm sorry if that offended you. I didn't mean it" Yamcha said.

"Let me go!" Bulma asked.

"Please Bulma..I'm sorry okay" He begged with reassuring eyes.

Yamcha hold her face with both his hands and sealed a kiss on her lips. Bulma felt helpless by him then kissed him back. She forgave him.

***

Briana waiting outside of the training room with outfits that almost revealed her body. Her round big breast almost popped out from the tight yellow gown, her long black hair rolled up so people will see her tan exotics skin on her neck. Her make up was very sensual.

After finished training, King Vegeta and Raditz went out in order to get some foods when suddenly Briana called him.

"Raditz, could you leave us a second?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes my lord" Raditz answered while winking at her then left them.

"What do you want?" He asked

"You know Vegeta, the council has decided to knock you down if you didn't give this kingdom a heir" Briana said.

"I don't care what they're gonna do! It seems like they can fight me. I'm the king and the most powerful man on this planet, don't you remember!" He sighed.

"I know that Vegeta but there is no king without people" Briana said.

"Just state it what's your intent to say? I have no time talking bullshit with a whore like you!" He smirked.

"A whore?!" She chuckled.

Slowly she walked closer to Vegeta until her breast pressed hard into his chest that suddenly make him hard. But he could control it and just silent giving no response on her.

"You know Vegeta, I'm the most beautiful girl on this planet, the daughter of one council member and they selected me to be the queen, your mate, Vegeta" She whispered closer to his ear. She was about to touch his face when suddenly his hand grabbed hers, rejecting her intention.

"On your dream!" Vegeta stated with clear tone then he stepped closer.

"And I won't let this filthy hand of yours touch my skin" He said while throwing her hand away then left her.

Briana's face was on rage hearing those words and grumbled "Asshole."

***

"Open the door!" A voice shouted with loud bang on his door.

"Who the hell is that!" Raditz grumbled from inside.

"You?!" Raditz shocked looking at the guest. 

"What are you doing here? Luckily my family wasn't at home to hear your loud mouth" Raditz said and let her in.

Briana sighed then looked back at his eyes.

"You like me don't you?" She asked blatantly.

"You're so full of yourself woman" Raditz said.

"Enough with that bullshit Rad! I can see from those eyes that you want me!" She smirked.

A silent moment filled the air between them.

"If I do then what?! Are you going to jump on me!?"   
"You only look at him anyway" Raditz sighed while looking at her.

Briana smiled then chuckling hearing his statement.

"If you just want to laugh at me, you may leave Bri" He responded calling her name.

Listening how desperate his voice was, Briana then walked closer to him. She put her hands on his face and pressed her lips on his. She squeezed his thick hairs and kissed him deeper while Raditz shocked a moment but responded her hungrily with desire. He then pressed his muscular body on hers and made her helplessly hit the wall. Briana moaned on his ear which made his hardness can't wait anymore. She lift her legs on his hips crushed his lips and play their tounge until swell their lips. Raditz pulled away a moment looking at those black jet eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Raditz said to her.

He then carried her and pulled her down on his bed. He took of his training suit until no pieces left. Briana saw in awe looked at his muscular strong body then turning down and stopped at his cock. 

"Oh shit!" Yours is so big Raditz!!" Her eyes widen.

Raditz then tore her dress till nothing left and saw her full breast jumped with her hard tits. Without a second his mouth was already eat them, sucked them and "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Briana moaned louder.

"Please do it now" She begged.

He just hummed then playing her clit with his tip of his hard cock.

"Not yet" He teased. "I wanna eat you first" 

Then raditz continued playing her clit with his skillful tounge. He ate her pussy while rocking his hard cock.

"Oh fuck!!! You taste so good woman!!! Raditz felt lost.

"Oh come on my monkey man!!! Fuck me now!!! She shouted at him.

With his full stamina, he put his big cock in her pussy and thrusted her harder until she cried out, lost in pleasure. 

"Fuck!" He filled her womb with flood of his seeds. Both of them gasped for air then he kissed her passionately and ready for the second round.

***

"My lord, I have contacted Dr. Brief about your visit this time" Bardock said

"Thank you, Bardock." He replied.

"Prepare the ship so I can leave in the morning"

"Ask Kakarot to accompany me. Just him, I do not need any guards" He asked.  
  
"And you Bardock, stay here. I need you to handle my position as long I'm gone" Vegeta added.

"As you wish my lord" Bardock answered.  
  
"My apologies my lord, but are you sure you will gonna bring her here?" Bardock suddenly asked.

  
"I was just concerning since she is a weak race and about how our people will response about her" He added.

"Yes and I'll show them that she is worthy even she is a weak race. I've choosed her, Bardock." The king said.

"And no more questioning." He ordered.

Bardock nodded at his statement then bowed to him asking permission to leave.


	4. Destiny

"Thank you for tonight Yamcha, I love you!" She said hugging him.

"Love you too babe" He pulled away then kissed her lips.

Bulma flushed feeling his lips on hers. Her heart blossomed, it was short but unforgettable since it was the first time he kissed on the lips.

After Yamcha left, she went inside and met Chichi sitting in the living room.

"Hi Chi......Hmmm...is everything alright??" Bulma asked.

Chichi exhaled and looked sad.

"Your father wants to talk to you, he waits you in the lab" Chichi said.

"What's the matter? I think...I didn't do some mistakes???" Bulma curious.

"Just go to him, Bulma. He is waiting" She answered.

"Ooookay" She replied.

***

"Hi daddy" Bulma greeted.

His father who were sitting on his chair turning to look at her. He smiled sadly to her. He felt broken after he got informed by Saiyajin about their arrival. He still remembered what King Vegeta had said to him in ten years ago. His only child, his beloved daughter will be taken by Saiyajin in couple days. He felt helpless, didn't know what to do to save her.

"Hi dear" Dr. Brief answered, broken.

"Please sit honey, there is something I need to tell you" He said.

"Daddy....are you okay? Why everyone in this house look sad?! Bulma exhaled.

"Just listens first okay" He added.

Bulma nodded then sat on the chair closed to his father.

"Bulma, do you know that alien is real?" He asked.

"Yeeess....I believe that alien is real even though I have never seen them" Bulma answered.

"You know that sometimes I got a secret project. But do you know who the customer is, Bulma?" Dr. Brief asked.

"Hmmm the government, like you said before?" She answered.

"No. It was an alien." He said blatantly.

Bulma's eyes wide open, shocked listening what she just heard.

"Wow that was so cool dad!!" Bulma got excited.

"Bulma, this is not cool. They are different. They looked like us but dangerous and so powerful." Dr. Brief explined in serious tone.

"I've become Earth Councelor in negotiating arrangements to another planet since before you were born. Not all people knew about this. Too risky if public knew it. At first I was curious about them. Long years ago, I kept looking and searching about them. But when I finally knew how to communicate with them, I got a deal with alien named Frieza. That was the time when everything turned out bad, I lost your mother because of him. But then he killed by a young prince, soon brought him to be a king. They are too strong for us, Bulma. Shortly, to save our people and our home planet, it forced me to become "a slave" to them. We produced technology for them. Because if it's not, they could just flip their finger and our planet will doom" Dr. Brief explained.

Bulma didn't give any response, she still shocked but also worried.

"Mother...." She said in low tone.

"Then why you lied to me, why did you just tell me about this dad?" She asked in tears.

"Because I don't want to make you worry, my dear. I want you to enjoy life like the other child. Since back there, you helped me a lot with your ideas everytime I made these secret projects. And that's enough, you don't need to know who they are. I'm sorry, dear." He explained.

"And yesterday, they contacted me again and told me that he will visit" Dr. Brief added.

"He???" She asked curiously.

"Yes He. His name is King Vegeta from Planet Vegeta. Now he is the most powerful man in West Universe." He explained.

"Never heard of it" She said.

"Of course my dear. What you've learned in school was just a glimpse of space, which the real space actually was huge far beyond what you knew." He said.

"Actually King Vegeta is far better then the previous one. He is fair enough in making arrangements even still ruthlees. Anyway, you met him, my dear" He added.

"Me...???? When??? I didn't know that!" Bulma wondered.

Dr. Brief giving nodded to her then continued his explanation.

"Remember when you called a man with weird outfit as a freak man" Dr. Brief said to her.

Bulma tried to remember in her memory, frowning. "Ahh that guy?!, the guy who wore weird outfit and red cape dad?? Seriously dad??"

Dr. Brief nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it!! First time I thought he was an actor who were playing superheroes or something until you told me that he was your guest but I never thought that he was.....an alien" Bulma added

"That's why I was so angry when you disrespect him. I was concerning to your safety, dear. I'm sorry back then" Dr. Brief said.

"Dad...is alright I didn't blame you about that, it past and also that was my mistake after all" Bulma said, giving his father a hug.

"So now what's the problem dad since you've been working for them long time ago?" Bulma asked.

"He will come to consort you, my dear. He proposed the last day when he was here ten years ago." Dr. Brief said.

"WHAT?!!! NO FUCKING WAY DAD!!!  
How could you accept this thing without asking me!?" Bulma said in anger.

"Of course I didn't my dear. But before his departure ten years ago, he threaten me that if I reject this, he will blow up this whole planet." Dr. Brief admitted.

"I'm telling you this becouse I want you to know and you could make your own choice. I won't force you dear. If we have to die...we will die together. Only for you the reason I live, Bulma." Dr. Brief added.

"But I have a boyfriend daddy.....and I believe he was an old man now" Bulma hugged his father, sobbing.

"I'm sorry my dear. I cannot do anything for you" He rubbed his daughter's hair gently and felt his tears were falling too.

"When will they come, dad?" Bulma asked, pulling her away from his father embrace.

"In couple days my child. But remember you don't have to accept this if you don't like it." Dr. Brief convinced.

A moment of silent suddenly hit them then Bulma left his father without a word feeling numb.

She could reject this proposal but deep down in her heart, she didn't want to lose people she loved, his father, Chichi, Zuli, this beautiful home planet and Yamcha. Bulma lost in thought walking to her room. She really didn't know what to do.

After reached to her room. She went to her bed and covering her with blanket. She cried so hard on her pillow, her heart broken to pieces. She knew that whether she liked it or not she had to take it. That's the only choice she had. Marrying a man, an alien from other planet which she never knew.

***

Meanwhile on space.

"Vegeta...are you sure about this? My father has told me that you are going to make this Earth woman as your consort?" Kakarot asked.

"Hmmm...why? Are you going to forbid me like your father? Well that will be worthless" He replied sarcasm.

"Well I guess my father is right, Vegeta. You can't concort Earth woman since they are weak race. What our people will say?" He justified.

"Listen Kakarot, she might be weak race but she had challenged me ten years ago. And, I heard from Dr. Brief himself that she has his intelligence. Most of the technolgies that he sent to us was her ideas. Don't you think that she will bring development to our planet if she become a queen." He said.

"Hmmm....well you're right too" Kakarot replied which made Vegeta smirked to him.

"I bring you with me because I want you to know about her because after we arrive back to Vegetasei, you will be her personal guard. Protect her from the danger until her coronation to be my mate, my queen." Vegeta said.

"Understood my lord" Kakarot answered then back to the cockpit.

***

"Chichi, where is Bulma?" Dr. Brief asked.

"Since the day you told her about this matter, she locked her up in her room, Dr. Brief" Chichi explained.

"Could you please tell her to join me greet the King, since he will arrive in an hour" He asked.

Chichi nodded in agreements and went to Bulma's room.

"Let's go Tien. We need something to prepare before they come" Dr. Brief turned to look at Tien.

"Alright Dr. Brief" He answered.

***

"Bulma...could you please let me in" Chichi asked while knocking her door. It took a moment until Bulma opened her door and let her in.

Bulma sat at the edge of her bed and asked Chichi quietly.  
"What happen?"

Chichi inhaled deeply "Your father asked me to let you know that the guest will come in an hour. Would you join him?"

With teary eyes she looked at Chichi then hugged her friend which was like older sister to her.

"Why have to be like this, Chi? I don't even know him! And...and the worst is he's an alien from somewhere far! They will take me!! Seperate me from everything I have here!!! Why Chi....why have to be me??? Why this destiny is so cruel to me??" Bulma sobbing in her crook of her neck.

"Then you don't have to accept this, Bulma" Chichi pulled her away looking at her eyes.

"But I can't let this gone, Chi. I know my father didn't force me to but I can't let him erase this planet." Bulma told her.

"Ooh my poor girl. I am so sorry" She hugged her back in teary eyes too.

"Excuse me" a knock interrupted them.

"Zuli..." Bulma said.

"Dr. Brief wants you to know that their ship just landed" She said then giving her a hug too.

"I'm sorry Bulma" Zuli said.

"It's alright Zuli. If with this I can save this planet. I'll do it. I'll do it for you guys" Bulma embraced them.

"I have to accept marrying an old man" Bulma sighed whispering.

"An old man? Wait....have you met him???" Zuli suddenly asked.

"Well I met him ten years ago when I was eight and he was an adult. So I believe he's already old now" She exhaled.

"What an asshole pedophile!!! How could he do this!" Zuli said.

Bulma shook her head when suddenly silent hit the three of them.

"Alright, I think I need to dress up now. Would you wait me outside?" Bulma said trying to be strong.

Chichi and Zuli nodded then left her to change.

Bulma opened her wardrobe, feeling sad but she tried to convinced herself that she can handle this. She is strong woman. She is Bulma Fucking Brief. She inhaled deeply the picked her sweet lace mini dress. It's made from the brand's signature guipure lace and partially lined in soft blue crepe, so a glimpse of her pale skin can peek through at the shoulders and décolletage. She let her curly blue hair down and put a natural make up on her with baby pink colour on her lips.

\---

"Now I'm ready" Bulma said in clear tone to her friend.

"Wow you look stunning Bulma!" Chichi complimented her.

"Gorgeous!" Zuli added.

"I'm ready to make this asshole regret have chosen me!" She said in anger and walked passing them ready to meet the king.

"Finally my Bulma is back" Zuli smirked to Chichi and both of them following behind.


	5. My Mate

The blue sky looked bright without any clouds surrounding. A melody of birds song from the trees near the building sound so cheerful. A sighed came out from her while crossing her arms, she felt that God really supported her decision. "What an unfair life!" Her mind kept telling her.

She stood beside his father while Chichi and Zuli behind them. There was also Tien whom near them and always be with her father as his trusted assistant.   
"Thank you my dear" She heard her father voice sounded regretful.

Bulma gave her father a glimpse of smile and reached his hand "For our home planet, daddy, for you, for my friends and the people I care!"

Listening what Bulma said to him, he cannot hold a tears anymore. He then hugged her tightly and crying.   
"I'm really sorry my dear. It's all my fault from the beginning. I...I...shouldn't...."

"Dad, enough. Remember that you told me to be a strong Bulma Brief. And here I become" Bulma pulled away from his father embrace showing him a wider smile and wiped his tears.

"I will accept this even is hard for me and don't worry dad, I'll be fine! Believe me. You've done many things for me now is my turn, daddy" 

Dr. Brief felt more relieve hearing Bulma's words. He felt guilty to his only daughter but proud of her. He realized that his tiny daughter now has grown to be an amazing woman like her mother. 

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm a proud father to have a daughter like you" Dr. Brief gave kiss on her forehead.

"By the way, how long we have to stand here waiting for this King of Asshole, dad? My legs are getting tired!" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta, his name is Vegeta my dear" A small chuckled came out from his father. 

"And his ship will land in 10 minutes, look over there!" Dr. Brief pointed his finger to sky where the ship starting to appear after passing the earth atmosphere.

"I don't care what his name, dad. For me he's king of asshole, an old predator!" Bulma said in anger.

"Alright my dear, just be careful with those words okay. I don't want something bad happen to you" His father replied.

There, finally the ship has landed safely not far from where Dr. Brief and Bulma stood. The white door suddenly opened and there was two figures appearing from the ship. It made Chichi and Zuli step forward closer to Bulma, worried and curious about this alien men.

A man with spiky black hair walked confidently. His eyes gazed sharply to the front like a lion ready to hunt. His red cape swayed behind following his master's move and made him looked so powerful. He walked closer followed by a man who was taller than him and had same muscular body.

"Oh my God! Bulma....these guys are definitely hot!" Zuli whispered to Bulma.

"Hot indeed!!" Chichi whispered in other ear.

"What?! Seriously girls!!!" Bulma shaked her head then taking turn to look at her friends.

"But it is! You're not blind isn't it?!" Zuli convinced her while rolling her eyes.

"Well...you're not wrong but they are our enemy! They're going to destroy our planet. Don't you forget that!" Bulma said to them.

"Bulma....you said he was an old man but he doesn't seem likely?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah that's a bit wierd. He doesn't seem aging at all. Still same as like I met him years back then" Bulma answered curiously.

"Welcome to Earth King Vegeta. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty" Dr. Brief bowed to him followed by the others except one, a blue hair woman.

A smirk came from his face knowing that this blue female was her, a little wild girl that he met ten years ago. Now, she turns into a beautiful woman and still feisty as before. Her blue sapphire eyes looked so dazzling and match with her pale porcelain skin. Her hair was so beautiful adorning her features. Her lips was full and moist already turned him on and wanted to taste her. Her long legs looked beautiful and perfect in that dress. She was like a resemble of the Goddess he had never met. He was right. He perfectly certain that his conscience never go wrong.

"The pleasure was mine Dr. Brief. Please rise up" King Vegeta replied his welcoming.

"But unfortunately, it seems there is someone who doesn't like my visiting" The king smirked looking at Bulma.

"Please my dear for my sake" Dr. Brief looked at her daughter with begging eyes.

"Nice to meet you, old man" Bulma said it blatantly.

"Bulma!" Dr. Brief was about to scold her when he heard a chuckle from the king.

"It's alright Dr. Brief. I like her!" Vegeta responded.

"Ah...please come inside, your majesty. I believe you would love to taste the earth foods" Dr. Brief invited him.

"And Bulma....please be nice to the king" Dr. Brief said to her daughter.

"Hhmmph! We'll see, dad!!" Bulma ignored her father.

***

After finishing late lunch, Bulma went to the garden. A place that she used to be alone. She felt uncertain with this condition. For a moment she was sitting by herself on the bench, pensive. Deep down in her heart she felt broken. She loved his boyfriend but she cannot reject the king. "Was she ready for this decision?" A thought came into her reverie.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind shocking her and dispersing her thoughts.

"May I join you, woman?" King Vegeta asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I just want to know more about you" He admitted.

He then walked closer to Bulma and sat beside her.

"I heard from your father that you already accepted my proposal" Vegeta said.

"Well...I don't have a choice, do I?" Bulma answered.

A silent suddenly hit between them, drifted away by the silence of the natural surroundings.

"Why you have to choose me? We even didn't know each other? And...we have age gap, for sure!" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Well, I might be older than you but my race is different from you. I won't aging until my age turns into eighty. So you don't have to worry that I will look old for you" He smirked.

"Beside....you have spirit in you. That's the reason I choosed you" He said.

"Just that?!" Bulma asked.

"Well, what else?!" He lied.

"Never mind!" She said.

"We will go back to Planet Vegeta tomorrow. Please prepare yourself. You don't have to bring many belongings of yours because you will get everything what you need there" He said.

"What the hell!! How could you order me like that! I'm not your puppet!!!" Bulma screamed at him.

"You accepted it and the reason I came here was to pick you up, nothing else!" He answered. 

"So drop that attitude since you are destined to be my consort!" Vegeta said it in harsh tone then turned away about to leave.

"And...Kakarot will help you to prepare" He added then left her.

***

Night has come giving sadness to her. After what she heard from the king that she will depart tomorrow, she cannot hold her feeling anymore. In her dark room, she was sobbing, made her pillow wet of her tears. She will leave earth, leaving his father, friends and everything about earth custom and move to the alien planet which totally strange to her. Alone, completely alone.

"Bulma" A voice came to her room but she ignored it.

Chichi then opened the door and came to see her.

"Bulma" She called again. Now, she is on the edge of her bed trying to talk to her.

"I heard from your father that you will leave tomorrow" Chichi said.

"I'm so sorry Bulma. I wish, there is something that I can do for you, anything!" Chichi sighed.

"Are you sure you wanna do anything to me?" Bulma asked.

Chichi gave a nod to her as an answer.

"Then will you come with me?" Bulma asked.

"Where to, Bulma?" She asked curiously.

"To that freaking alien's planet!" She said.

Chichi was shocked regarding her friend's demand.

"But is it possible?! Will they allow me? They don't want me Bulma...only you" Chichi getting confused.

"Dont worry! I'll make sure he allowed it" A glimpse of her smile emerged from her face.

"Just wait here" Bulma asked suddenly leaving her bed and Chichi inside.

"Where are you going Bulma?!" Chichi asked but she was out of her sight.

*** 

**(Bang...bang...bang....)** A loud knock heard over and over on Vegeta's room.

"Can you stop it! I already heard that!!!" His grumpy voice answered from inside.

Bulma smiled knowing his reaction.

"Well then just hurry up open the door!" Bulma said.

"What?!!!" Vegeta answered while opening his door.

Her eyes wide awake. She shocked looking at what she saw in front of her. He was topless and only a towel hooked at his waist. His body was perfectly eight pax and wet, so was with his hair. She amazed looking at his, red blush appearing on her face.

"So are you enjoying the view?" He smirked.

"What?! No...oo.." She said nervously 

"What a perfect lies. Your face burning" He chuckled.

"Come" He invited her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were in the shower, King Vegeta" She said.

"Just call me Vegeta. So what do you want now?" He asked.

"Ehhmmm Vegeta....Can I take Chichi to accompany me. I mean come to your planet too. Please....I don't know anyone there" Bulma begged.

Vegeta just hummed in response.

"Was that mean yes?" She asked.

"Yes! you can bring her" He replied.

"Reallyy!!!! Thank you, Vegeta!" She said in happiness then hugged him.

Both of them suddenly burned with blushes. Awkward moment approached them.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to......ehhmm...  
Alright then I'll be back to my room" Bulma said shyly while Vegeta just nodded at her, his heart was still beating fast. His eyes couldn't stop looking at her walking away, until she was out from his sight.

"My Mate" He whispered.


	6. Departure

"Chi...chi..."

"What is it, Bulma?"

"He approved!" Bulma smiled to Chichi.

"You can accompany me to go!!"

Chichi suddenly quiet, lowering her head.

"What is it. Why you look down?"

"It's just....so terrifying. I..I...never thought that I will leave this planet and meet other alien"

"I'm sorry, Chi"

"But if can't join me then is fine" Bulma looked sad.

"No dear, it's alright"

"I promised you" Chichi embraced her.

Both of them drifted into silence when a knock came suddenly interrupting Bulma and Chichi.

"Come in" Bulma answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my king was asking me to help you to pack your things, my lady" Kakarot offered.

"Just call me, Bulma, Karot. Wait....what's your name again?"

"Kakarot my lad...ehmmm...Bulma"

"Your name is hard to spell. How if I call you ehmmm.....,"

"Chi...what do you think?" She whispered to Chichi.

"Ehmm...what about Go..ku..?" She whispered back.

"Sounds good" 

"Ehmm kakarot...how If I call you, Goku? It's easier to us" She asked.

"Goku" He repeated, humming.

"Well....as you wish, Bulma"

"Oh..about packing and stuff. It okay I can do it by myself. You can just go back now"

"Alright, Bulma. Just let me know if you need a help"

Bulma just hummed then he left them both in her room.

"Don't you think he's cute, Bulma?"

Spontaneously she turned to her, still can't believe what she just heard and saw.

"Chichi...are you blushing?!"

"Well...he's not that bad. He's so kind and he helped me before when I was cooking" She said shyly

"Ooh..I hope what you just said was right and nothing else?" Bulma grinned to her.

"What are you talking about, Bulma" She blushed.

"Now, just go back to sleep!" She ordered then left her.

"I know what that's mean, Chi!" Bulma yelled, smiling.

***

Dusk awaited on the west horizon, the expanse of the sky suddenly changed from blue to yellowish red. After a long day of giving its warmth, the sun finally gone to its rest. This twilight was the time when she had to part with people that she loved, she cared and the one whom she cheerish the most, her father. Slowly, the moonlight began to greet her sorrow.

"Daddy...I'm gonna miss you so much. I promise I will come back" Bulma sobbed in his father's embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart" Dr. Brief rubbed her hair gently.

"Alright, he's waiting sweety" He pulled away.

"Please take care of my daughter, Chi"

"I will Dr. Brief"

"Goodbye both of you" Lazuli chimed in, looking sad.

Chichi and Bulma entered the ship following Goku and King Vegeta. The ship was big and looked luxurious.

***

"Now, here is your chamber" Vegeta showed her a single room

"Don't you have a bigger room in this ship?"

"Why?"

"So I can sleep with Chichi"

"Are you a child that need someone to accompany you sleeping" He sighed.

"Because this is the first time I go to space!"

"So what? Are you scared?"

Bulma cleared her throat tried to deny "O..o..of course not" 

Vegeta smirked realizing that was a lie.

"Well, there is only one chamber that's bigger" He explained which made Bulma happy to hear that.

"But....that's room is only mine. So if you really need accompany....,you can join me" He smirked.

"Well...never mind" She sighed, pouting her face.

"Then...goodnight, my little human" Vegeta touched her cheek gently then pinched it.

"Awwww!!! I'm not a child!!!!" She yelled at him.

Vegeta laughed, walking away to his room.

"Hhmm...wait!" She called back.

He sighed, turning back to see her.

"What! You've changed your mind?" He teased.

"Nooooo" 

"I just want to ask, how long we will be in space?"

"Three days" He answered shortly.

"Alright then, thank you" Bulma replied then went to her chamber while lowering her head, sad.

Vegeta was silent looking at her response. He can read her well through her beautiful eyes. He wished to give a comfort but couldn't. He might be cold but care inside. Then he just left her chamber back to his.

Vegeta was already three hours lying on his bed. His eyes were closed but still not asleep. He was still thinking about the sadness that hit his woman. Feeling anxious, Vegeta got out of his bed with only his shorts going to Bulma's chamber. He pressed a few digits number then the door opened. Vegeta was relieved when he saw her was fast asleep. 

He walked over to her and pulled a nearby chair slowly, sitting down next to her bed. Her sleeping face was beautiful like an angel, made him wanted to stay longer. For a few moments, Vegeta just sat looking at her until an anxiety voice came out from her lips. 

"Please don't leave me alone" Bulma muttered in her sleep and he knew that she was having a nightmare.

"Bulma..." He whispered.

He then sat on the edge of her bed while stroking her blue hair gently and the other rubbing her cheek. He shushed her and slowly she began calming down about her nightmare. But, a sudden movement cannot be prevented, she suddenly laid down towards him, grabbed his hand and grasped it tightly. Vegeta just smiled at her then wiped her tears that rolled down on her cheeks. Vegeta then kissed her on her forehead. He sat beside her until he finally closed his eyes, fell asleep.

***

There was no day and night in outer space, just an endless of darkness. Their ship passed through several uninhabited planets during their journey. After several hours of sleeping, Bulma finally woke up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, frowning when she saw a strong hand in her grasp, in front of her eyes. Bulma widened in shock when she looked up and found Vegeta was asleep in his sitting position, shirtless.

"Aghhhhh.....!!!" A scream awakened him.

"Shut up, woman!" He grumbled.

"Your scream spoils my ears"

"What the hell are you doing here....naked?!"

"I'm not naked idiot!! I have pants on"

"Then answered my question?!" Bulma asked.

"You grabbed my hand and didn't let it go. I just don't want to wake you up"

"You seemed having nightmare in your sleep" He added lowering his voice.

Bulma cleared her throat "sorry then"

"But why are you here in the beginning?"

Vegeta was confused at the question this time. What should he answer, should he be honest that he was worried about her. Vegeta lost in his thought when suddenly the room opened. Kakarot and Chichi were standing in front of the door, surprised.

"I'm sorry, my lord....I just worried hearing Bulma's scream" Kakarot grimaced while stroking his hair.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked curiously.

Both of them stuttered about her question.

"Chi...that's not what were you thinking. I...I...it..just...." 

"Nothing!!" Vegeta snapped irritably then left them, walking out.


	7. Blue Pendant

Three days in space made Bulma feeling bored. Day and night only darkness that she could see from inside the ship. Nothing much that she could do or something that interested her. She had already missed earth. In her room, she just sat on her bed while wrapping both of her legs closer to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees, exhaling breath.

“Blue” She heard Chichi called her name.

“Come in, Chi. It’s unlock” She said.

Chichi opened the door then sat in front of her “Is everything alright, Blue?” She patted her feet.

“No worries, Chi. I’m just missing home” She answered in low tone.

“What is it, Chi?” She asked.

“Ah…Goku just told me that we will arrive at Vegetasei in thirty minutes. Would you like to see it?” She told her.

“Come on, Blue. You are not like Bulma that I used to know. Where is my brave and cheerful girl, huh?” Chichi tried to encourage her.

Bulma glanced up, then silenced for a moment while looking at Chichi “You right. I shouldn’t be wistful. I will not give up to stop this false destiny!”

“Great, that’s my Bulma!” Chichi smiled to her.

After hearing the news that their ship will arrive soon, Bulma walked following Chichi to the cockpit area. After she entered the room, she saw Goku who was sitting preparing for landing and behind him was Vegeta who was standing while crossing his arm over his chest. He just stared to the big maroon planet outside the ship. 

Bulma cleared her throat interrupting Vegeta’s mind then he turned to her side.

“Hello, woman. I thought you’re not interested to see my planet” He asked.

“Is that Vegetasei?” She asked.

Vegeta hummed her question then walked to his seat.

“Come here” He pointed over to the seat next to him to Bulma.

“And you can sit over there next to Kakarot” He told to Chichi.

“Why?” Bulma asked.

“Because the turbulence will be bigger when it comes to the atmosphere. I don’t want you to get hurt while landing” He explained.

“Thank you, your majesty” Chichi replied then she looked at Bulma “For your safety, Blue” She smiled to her.

“Alright” She sighed.

“So what it’s like…Planet Vegeta?" She suddenly asked.

“It’s warmer. It has advanced and modern city more than yours and also the gravity has 10 times stronger than Earth” He explained. 

“Ah…don’t forget to wear G-watch so you can adapt to the gravity of my planet” He reminded.

“I knew that” She said while showing her watch.

“You know, I always impressed about Earth Invention, like this one” He added.

She smiled while looking at her watch, “This is my invention”

Vegeta sighed, ignoring her admiration towards herself but inside he was very proud to her. Looking her bright smile, he realized that his heart never mistaken in evaluating the true beauty.

“Anyway, I want to give you something” He said while taking something from the small box near his seat.

“What is it?” She asked, wondering.

Vegeta showed her a white gold necklace with blue pendant that looked shinny and beautiful. 

“What for?” She asked.

“Because if you wear this necklace, it will show you that you are part of elites. So, they can’t bother you or they will face me if it does” He explained.

“Come closer so I can put it on you” He asked.

Following his order, Bulma leaned her neck towards him and then Vegeta put on the necklace.

Something tickled her mind when Vegeta put the necklace in her neck. She could feel his heavy breath, shivering her nape. 

“Thanks” She replied nervously while pulling away.

“My lord, we will land in 15 minutes” Kakarot interrupted.

“Granted” He replied.

“After landing, you must follow Kakarot. He will show you where is your chamber with your governess” He said.

“Why? Are you not coming with us?”

He cleared his throat explaining to her “No. Because my people still don’t know yet that I will take you as my consort, so we must seperate”

“WHAT?!!!” Bulma shouted.

“Calm down, woman!!”

“How can I calm down when you secretly taking me” She said in anger.

“Ahhh…I see. You took me in secret because you want to make me as your mistress, aren’t you?” She added.

Vegeta smirked, enjoying her reaction. Deep down in his heart, he loved it when he could turn her on. He could see her face glowing with passion.

“If you don’t want to be my mistress then how about…to be my queen?” He smirked silencing her anger.

“I..I…, just forget what I said!!!” She sighed, turning away.

After passing the Vegetasei atmosphere, the ship landed safely. Bulma looked amazed seeing the advanced of the city. Vegeta was right, there were so many of tall buildings and some air transportation which like cars could be seen from the hill where the ship landed in the alternate aerodrome. Then, she gasped looking in awe when she turned away in the opposite. Bulma saw a huge palace with magnificent architecture stood as the tallest and the biggest building of all. Vegeta shook his head smirking towards her amazement.

“Kakarot, do as I told you in the beginning” He ordered Kakarot then he jumped flying away leaving them.

Bulma shocked in disbelieve after hearing what he just said “What an asshole!!! I won’t forget this! How come he left me after forcing me to come here and to be his fucking consort!!!!” She grumbled to Chichi.

“Calm down, Blue! but remember, we are in alien planet. There is no choice that we can do now. Let's just follow the order” She said.

“She’s right and for your information that King Vegeta did this for the sake of your safety. I will explain briefly after we arrived to your chamber, my lady” Goku chimed in.”

“Anyway, this way my lady” Goku said while showing the way to the palace as instructed by King Vegeta.

“Safety my ass!” She mumbled while following Goku and Chichi.

**_______**

After arriving at his palace, Vegeta went to the throne room which had been waiting by Paragus.

"Welcome home, my lord" He greeted.

Vegeta just nodded passing him to his throne.

"What is it, Paragus? Is there something important that you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much, my lord. I came here earlier because I was wondering why you didn't tell us that you're going to Planet Earth" He asked.

"It's not a big deal so I guess I do not need to report it to the council. 

"Then what's the matter that made you have to visit Earth, may I know mylord"

"Ahhh I just missed Earth food" He lied.

"Was it only that, my lord?" Paragus still didn't believe him.

"Why? Are you doubting me?"

"O-of course, not my lord" He replied.

"Beside I'm not only tasted their food but also took someone that is important" He explained.

"No more question. I'll introduce her tonight. So, tell the council and others to come. We'll have a meeting at 8 PM. Am I clear?" He ordered.

"Understood, my lord" Paragus bowed then left the room.

"Tch! Annoying old man!" He grumbled himself.

**_______**

After seperating with King Vegeta. Kakarot took them to the palace with the transportation that has been prepared. 

The palace was high upon the hill overlooking the city, there were many pointed towers giving it the look of an eccentric crown. The walls were a white stone with blue stained glass windows that could be seen from afar and the roof was yellowish gold made it perfect and luxury. In the front of the palace could be seen a big symbol was with red colour carved into the upper wall. The architecture was old classic design but magnificent to see. The are so many rooms in the palace completed by some beautiful gardens in and outside, throne room, laboratory, ballroom, meeting hall and etc. But only some elites that could visit the garden and enjoy the place. There were so many guards with strong muscles men protecting the palace day and night.

"Welcome to the palace, my lady" Goku said to them while showing the way.

"What is it big red thing above?" Bulma suddenly asked wondering.

"It's the symbol of Vegetasei. It means "Bravery to Death" He answered.

"Come this way" Goku said.

"Wow...this place is huge, Blue. It's bigger than Capsule Corporation" Chichi whispered to Bulma while following Goku behind.

"Yeah this is amazing, I admit that" Bulma responded in a flat tone.

"Anyway, this palace is so huge, Goku. How many rooms are they?" She asked.

"Almost 500 my lady"

"Ggrrhhh I've heard enough!...how my times I told you not to call my lady, just Bulma okay!"

"Ahh...so-sorry Bulma, I'm just not used to it" He rubbed his hair, smilling.

"So who's living here?"

"Some elites, my family lived here too and of course our king" He replied.

"Ahh this is your chamber, Bulma" He opened the door showing the room.

The room was big and beautiful. There was a king size bed that looked perfect with blue curtains above, nice bathroom and a big closet next to it.

"Do you like it, Bulma?" Goku askes interrupting her checking the area.

"It's cool. I love it" Bulma said.

"I'm glad you like it"

"Ahh...I almost forget, for your information Bulma, that King Vegeta's chamber was not far from here. It's only separated by that building then turned left. His place was the biggest of all" He informed.

"Well, I don't care about where he stays. Now, tell me where Chichi's room?"

"It's about two block from here down there" He pointed the way.

"I'll take her after this" He added.

"Ah okay. Thanks Goku"

"One more thing, Bulma. There will be a maid that will give some gowns to wear after this. Tonight, there will be an important meeting in the throne room. All the councils will attend to this. The king wanted to introduce you to them. So prepare yourself at 7 PM"

"I get it" She sighed.

"Is there anything you want, Bulma?"

"No, all clear"

"Well then I may leave to take ehm...Chichi to her quarters" He permitted.

She nodded "Bye Chi..."

"Take care, Blue" She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment.


End file.
